


Frolicking

by StarshipHufflebadger



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Cute, F/F, Flirting, Fluff, Kissing, Snow, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wayhaught - Freeform, adorableness, just two wlw having fun in the snow, ooohhh so much fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 11:56:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16304744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarshipHufflebadger/pseuds/StarshipHufflebadger
Summary: Nicole and Waverly have some flirty fun in the snow.





	Frolicking

Nicole crept through the trees, trying to tread softly in the powdery snow.  Her boots made the slightest crunching sound and she froze, staring around her.  Her heart thumped heavily in her chest as she crept along, clutching her weapon of choice in her hand.  Nicole’s eyes darted around to every possible place someone could possibly be hiding, preparing for an ambush.   So far, so good. Sge stopped behind a large tree and peered out from behind it, wanting to get the upper hand on her potential attacker.   Nicole was sure she had the lead, but just as she was about to step out from behind the tree, she heard a stick snap behind her.

 

Before she could whirl around, Nicole heard a slight  _ whoosh _ ing sound before something cold impacted and exploded over the back of her head.  Nicole let out a yelp as she stumbled forwards slightly, snow cascading down her neck into her jacket and sticking to her hair.

 

“Augh!” she yelled, dancing around, trying to get the snow out of her collar, nearly dropping her own snowball in the process.

 

“Got you!” Waverly crowed triumphantly, dancing out from behind some nearby bushes.  She giggled as Nicole continued to claw at the snow, especially when Nicole let out a cry.

 

“Some of it melted!  It’s dripping down my back,” Nicole lamented in a mock-devastated voice, squirming and shuddering a little as the droplets slid down her spine.  She shivered a little as Waverly approached, still grinning, and laughed in spite of herself.

 

“Alright, alright, you win,” Nicole said, unable to stop herself from smiling back, though she covertly slipped one hand behind her back, along with the snowball still clutched in it.   

 

Waverly did an adorable little saunter over to where Nicole stood, still gloating in her moment of victory.  Chuckling, Nicole pulled Waverly close with her free hand, wrapping her arm around the smaller woman and tugging her in for a hug.  Trustingly, Waverly leaned into the embrace, and Nicole pounced. With her arm wrapped around Waverly’s waist to keep her pinned, Nicole reached around with her other hand and slipped it beneath the back of Waverly’s coat collar, dropping the snow down her back.  As soon as Waverly had realized what Nicole was doing she had started to squirm and try to get away, but she wasn’t fast enough. Waverly shrieked as the icy snow slid down her skin between her clothes and promptly began to melt, droplets of cold water trickling down lower. 

 

“Nicole!” Waverly yelped in protest, breaking out of Nicole’s hold and flailing around, trying to pry out the last bits of snow that hadn’t melted, to no avail.  Nicole laughed as she watched Waverly spin around in desperation, wiping her gloves against each other to knock the snow bits off.

 

“Karma’s a bitch,” Nicole grinned, as Waverly finally stopped her dancing around and scowled at her, though she couldn’t keep a straight face.

 

“You’ll pay for that!” Waverly warned, and Nicole snorted with laughter, clearly unintimidated.  Waverly put on a determined face and charged forward grabbing Nicole around the waist with a playful yell, tackling her.

 

Nicole’s laugh rang out like a scream into the relative silence around them as she plummeted to the ground, hitting it with a grunt square on her back, Waverly dropping on top of her.  The snow billowed around them as Nicole took a second to recover, then she reached out and tickled Waverly, grabbed her waist and flipped her over so  _ she _ was the one lying on her back in the snow.   Waverly squealed at the feeling of the snow under her, grabbed onto Nicole’s arms and rolled them again, their laughs echoing around them.

 

“Gotcha again,” Waverly announced as she straddled Nicole’s waist and then sat down on her middle.  Nicole rolled her eyes and laughed, though she let Waverly have the win. Waverly just looked too cute when she was convinced she was victorious, so Nicole was all for letting her win.

 

“Yeah baby, you got me,” Nicole laughed breathlessly, accepting her soggy fate of lying back in the snow under Waverly.  They sat there for a moment, still half-laughing and catching their breath, little puffs of condensation forming and dissipating as they exhaled.  

 

Waverly smiled as she looked down at her girlfriend;  Nicole was lying there, her cheeks rosy, snow coating a good deal of her hair, her hat missing.  Nicole’s eyes were bright and they held such warmth as they met Waverly’s, and Waverly practically felt herself being drawn towards Nicole, leaning over her.

 

Nicole shivered as Waverly’s hair long, damp hair hung down and tickled her neck as she leaned closer, lifting herself up and propping up on her elbows so she could meet Waves halfway.   Nicole’s eyes closed as Waverly’s lips found hers and she was instantly lost in the embrace. She shivered again as Waverly slipped off her mitts and brought her cool hands up to Nicole’s neck, her fingers cupping along either side of Nicole’s jaw.  Doing her best to balance, Nicole shifted her weight to one elbow and reached up with her other hand, threading her fingers into Waverly’s hair and pulling her closer, the embrace deepening as Waverly pressed herself down against Nicole’s chest.

 

Their tongues sought each other and gently clashed, Nicole’s heart rate rising exponentially with every moment, feeling love, affection and arousal coursing through her as they kissed, her hand gently laying on the back on Waverly’s head, lost in her hair.  Waverly suddenly broke the kiss and Nicole let out a little groan as Waverly began to kiss slowly down Nicole’s cheek to her jaw. Nicole tilted her head away as Waverly planted a long row of kisses below her jawline, pressing her lips to Nicole’s pulse point several times before moving up closer to her ear.

 

“Waves,” Nicole groaned, her heart racing as she felt pleasure shooting through her, the tips of her fingers starting to tingle.  “That feels amazing.”

 

“I know,” Waverly said softly into Nicole’s ear, just before she gently nipped at Nicole’s earlobe, making her jump slightly and then make a little whine of pleasure.  “That’s why I’m doing it.”

 

Nicole turned her face around and caught Waverly’s lips in an embrace again, kissing her deeply, pulling her as close as she could.  Things were starting to heat up when Nicole realized she was starting to lose her balance, her lone supporting arm wobbling under their combined weight.  Waverly seemed to notice too and pulled away slowly, sitting back against Nicole’s hips.

 

“Maybe we should go inside,” Waverly suggested, a little breathless from the embrace.  

 

“Probably a good idea,” Nicole agreed, though somewhat reluctant.  Things had been going so well, but she had to admit she was getting cold;  she could feel the snow clinging to her pants had melted, leaving them cold and wet against her skin, and her hair was drooping under the moisture of the melting snow there, as well.  Hearing the somewhat gloomy tone to Nicole’s voice, Waverly grinned instead, leaning down to give her a quick kiss before hauling herself to her feet.

 

“Don’t worry,” Waverly said, and Nicole could hear a mischievous tone to Waverly’s voice as she spoke.   “We can always go take a nice hot shower together,” she suggested, looking innocently up at Nicole, who grinned in anticipation.

 

“And afterwards, we can just  _ relax _ all day, in your bed?” Nicole asked, as though the question needed to be voiced.  Waverly grinned back as she held out a hand to help Nicole up.

 

“Absolutely,” Waverly agreed, with a cute little laugh that made Nicole beat down the urge to kiss Waverly again.   Nicole took Waverly’s offered hand and heaved herself to her feet, swept Waverly close to her and captured her face in both of her hands.

 

“That sounds amazing,” Nicole replied, dipping her head and pressing her lips to Waverly’s again.  Nicole practically felt Waverly melt in her arms, and if Nicole had shivered a moment later, they probably would have stayed out there for hours longer.  Instead, Waverly felt the shiver and pulled away, leading Nicole back to the homestead. With the prospect of a hot, soapy shower and an afternoon in bed together, they knew the fun was only just getting started. 

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know if you liked! Comments make my day ^^


End file.
